


kisses are a better fate than wisdom

by firebrands



Series: tumblr prompt fills [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebrands/pseuds/firebrands
Summary: for starspangledprince who prompted with: “Right now my brain fog is only supplying ‘movie night cuddles'”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: tumblr prompt fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541533
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	kisses are a better fate than wisdom

Tony tucks his head under Steve’s armpit as he continues to type on his tablet, brow furrowing in concentration. Steve shifts to accommodate him, spreading his legs for Tony to sit in between them and lean against his chest, all while his eyes remain glued to the action on the screen

They sit in silence for a while, and Steve draws lazy patterns on Tony’s bicep with his finger. His other arm, wrapped around Tony’s waist, is being used as a stand for Tony’s tablet.

Tony moves so that his head is propped against Steve’s shoulder, and he raises the tablet to peer closely at some code. Steve rests his chin on Tony’s shoulder, and presses a quick peck to Tony’s neck before continuing to watch the movie.

The movie’s almost over and Tony lets out a growl of frustration before dropping the tablet unceremoniously on the floor. “Cuddle me, I’m upset,” he says, turning his head to look at Steve tempestuously.

Steve lets out a soft snort before kissing Tony’s cheek.

“C’mere,” he says, raising his hands to Tony’s shoulders to massage gently at the tension there. “You’re so tense.”

Tony lets out a small moan of pleasure.

Steve continues to knead at Tony’s muscles, until Tony turns to him frowning. “This isn’t cuddling,” he says.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Steve laughs. He leans back onto the couch, pulling Tony down along with him.

Tony continues to grumble as he moves around to make himself comfortable, eventually curling himself around Steve’s body and resting his head on Steve’s chest, hand draped around Steve’s waist. Steve wraps his arms around Tony and gives him a quick squeeze.

Tony lets out another frustrated growl, before finally settling into Steve’s embrace with a long sigh.

“Better?” Steve asks, ducking down to press a kiss to the top of Tony’s head.

Tony lets out a soft hum, burying his nose against Steve’s chest. “You smell good.”

“All for you,” Steve teases, raising a hand to Tony’s jaw to angle his head up. He smiles as he sees a flush rise to Tony’s cheeks.

“Stop it,” Tony whines, pulling his chin away and pressing his entire face against Steve’s sternum. “Let me be grumpy in peace,” he mumbles, words muffled by Steve’s shirt.

“You like it,” Steve scoffs, shifting now so that they’re squished together on the couch, their chests touching.

Tony rolls his eyes in response.

Steve tightens his embrace around Tony. “I love you,” he grins, and tilts his head forward kiss to Tony’s nose. Tony lets out a small, indignant sound, and Steve presses a kiss to each of Tony’s beet-red cheeks. “And you love me,” Steve whispers against Tony’s mouth.

“_Steve_,” Tony says, looking embarrassed and biting back a smile.

Steve raises a hand to thumb at Tony’s lips. Tony lets out a small laugh.

“There you are,” Steve says says, smiling at Tony before kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr saw it first [here](https://firebrands.tumblr.com/post/186890344744/kisses-are-a-better-fate-than-wisdom)
> 
> title from an e.e. cummings poem
> 
> i'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/firebrandss)!


End file.
